See You Again?
by CharminglyWitty
Summary: Annabeth first meets Percy at a ball and never expects to see him again. When she does meet him again, she's in for a little surprise.


**I'M ALIVE! Sorry, I have been super busy but here I am. I swear I'll post another engagement soon so look out for that. Another reason I've been busy is because I HAVE A PJO INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT! It's percythesnowking (for winter), so follow if you want. And I haven't decided whether or not this is a three shot or a real life multi-chapter story (!), tell me what you think in reviews. And now to da story: **

* * *

"Bills, bills, bills." I said as I flipped through the mail.

"Bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, bills bills, bills, bills, bills, bills…bills!" Thalia chanted to the baseball "Charge" theme.

"Thanks for that." I smacked her with the mail. She laughed.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I took another look at the mail.

"What is it?" Thalia stood and glanced over my shoulder.

"Tickets to the Last Minute Ball. Every year they invite us and we say no. You'd think they would take a hint." I said.

"Shred it and use it as confetti." She suggested.

"Perfect." I held up the golden envelope.

"No!" Another voice cried. The door slammed and Silena scurried into view. "You shredded them last year! We are going."

"No." Thalia and I whined.

"Yes! Either this or a blind dates. I'm the only one with a boyfriend and its just sad." Silena said.

"So why do we need men to make us happy?" Thalia asked. She got up and went into the kitchen.

"I'm with Thalia on this." I said.

"Please. Just this one time." Silena begged.

"Why?" Thalia moaned.

"Fine. No need to beg." I told her, earning a glare from Thalia. "But the stupid part is that the Ball is tonight."

"I know! Way to give some notice." Thalia said from the kitchen.

"There is no time for talking. We have three hours to get ready!" Silena cried.

"We don't even have dresses." I pointed out. Thalia 'mmm'ed in responded.

"I thought of that. Since I am a fashion designer." Silena held up three dresses in garment bags.

"Yippee." Thalia said. "But it's a masquerade ball."

"I have masks too. Now come on! We have tons of work to do."

We spent the next three hours showering, doing at home spa treatments, shaving and waxing. Silena did our hair and makeup. She gave me a smokey eye to bring out my grey eyes and a light pink gloss. My hair was washed, re-curled, and was put into a half up-half down style. Thalia had dark mascara and red gloss. Thalia's hair was styled into a bun. Silena had a light pink shadow and dark red gloss.

"Dresses!" Silena called from her room.

Thalia wore a navy strapless ball gown with a ruched bodice. Silena had a tulle ribbon bodice with a black satin skirt. My dress had a black flat neckline with a sash and a taffeta sweep train.

"Why does Annabeth look the best?"

Thalia pouted.

"Whatever." I put on my dangly silver earrings and slid a pearl hair clip into my hair.

"You guys both look great thanks to moi. We have to hurry, though." Silena put on a locket. We put on our black masks before exiting the car.

The Ball was in a manor. The rich and powerful were already milling around inside. Thalia handed the tickets to the bouncer and we were led into the ballroom.

Much like the manor, the ballroom was enormous. Couples swept gracefully about the room. On the wall opposite us, there were large ornate doors inlaid with gold and silver. Below the door, a balcony, occupied by classical musicians, split into two staircases. On either side of the room there were tables piled high with rich delicacies and fine ciders, but no one bothered eating.

As soon as we walked in, a spotlight landed on us, the music slowed. Everyone turned.

"Why are they staring?" I hissed at Silena.

"We look hot." She whispered back.

I smiled nervously and walked in, Thalia and Silena flanking me.

People started moving around again.

I saw some of my friends from work. They complimented what I was wearing. I hadn't gotten a chance to look in a mirror. The masks made it very hard to find anyone. I lost Thalia and Silena a few minutes after entering.

I wandered around the party, dodging couples here and there. It was a sea of suits and ties, dresses and heels, masks adorned faces.

After a while, a waltz came on. Everyone paired up. I looked around frantically for someone to dance with.

"May I have this dance?" Someone asked. I turned and saw a tall man with dark messy hair and sparkling green eyes. He was handsome even partially hidden by a black mask. He wore a suit with a blue tie.

I took his hand.

"What's your name?" He asked after we started rotating in a circle.

"Annabeth Chase."

He spun me. "Percy Jackson."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Percy." I said. We twirled on the dance floor.

"It seems we've made it to the center." Percy commented. I noticed the other dancing couples giving us a wide berth.

"I guess that means were the best."

I told him after I whirled out and back in.

"You're pretty light on your feet." He said.

"You're not too bad yourself." I replied. The song ended and a minuet started. It was a stately dance; you would bow or curtsy before beginning. We danced again, chatting more this time.

I noticed people were changing partners.

"Aren't we supposed to switch?" I asked. I curtsied as we began again.

"Yeah, but I'm having too much fun dancing with you." Percy grinned and my heart rate ratcheted. We danced a few more songs just getting to know each other. The songs changed again but before we could even start dancing, a redhead cut in.

"May I?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I stepped back. Percy looked like he wanted to say something but he settled for a half smile. I smiled back and headed towards the snack table.

About two dances later, I stepped outside for some fresh air. I hadn't realized how long I'd danced with Percy. It was already eleven forty five. The Ball ended at midnight.

"Miss me?" Someone asked. Percy.

"Maybe." I replied, turning to face the speaker.

"That's good news." He stepped in closer. My heart raced.

I smiled wryly. "Good news for who?"

"Good news for me." Percy leaned against the wall. "Oh, you forgot something."

"What?"

"This." He closed the distance between us, leaned down, and kissed me.

I was stiff at first but then I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips were soft against mine. He pulled away after who knows how long.

"I have to go." Percy kissed my cheek. "But I hope I see you again, Annabeth Chase." Then he disappeared.

I spun around, looking for him, but he was gone.

* * *

"Morning." I called as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Thalia said from the stove.

"You guys have fun last night?" Silena asked. She was sitting at the table.

Thalia and I exchanged a look.

"I wasn't bored out of my mind or anything." I finally said.

"Yeah, I wasn't wallflower." Thalia added.

"So meet any cute guys?" Silena continued.

"Maybe." I replied.

"I don't feel the need to respond to that." Thalia answered.

"Oh, you so did!" Silena got up. "Tell me everything!"

"See this is why I don't meet guys because you drive them away." I complained.

"What's his name?" Silena smiled.

"His name's Percy. I danced with him a few times." I told her.

"You guys were that couple!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Silena remembered.

"Mm-hmm."

"So?" Silena raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"That's it?!" She cried.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Are you sure, Annie?" Thalia sat down at the table.

"Yes." I said.

"I bet you guys kissed." Silena interjected.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." I sighed, sitting down. "But what if I never see him again?"

"You should go find him." Thalia suggested.

I saluted her. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

She smirked.

"Well, what about you Thalia?" Silena asked.

"What about me?"

"Stop playing dumb." I said.

"Fine. I met a guy named Nico." Thalia answered.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"That's really it." She didn't meet our while said it though.

"Well, okay then." Silena decided. "I have to get to work but we should have dinner tonight.

* * *

"I'll drop this off and be right back." I told them before I headed into my building.

"Afternoon, Linda." I said.

"Afternoon, Miss Chase, " She told me. I winced at my name.

"I'll be right back."

I went into the break room to grab something to eat since Silena hadn't given me any time.

"The president of TransCoast is having a meeting with you today." Linda reminded me. "Did you forget?"

I swore. "I did forget. Thanks, Linda. What time is it?"

She checked her watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" I looked down at my clothes. Jeans and a white t-shirt. "I can't meet him like this. I'll have to run home, if he gets here first then stall him."

I jogged to the elevator. The ride down was achingly long. I sprinted out of the lobby after the door opened.

"Meet you at the restaurant in forty five." I yelled at Thalia and Silena as I ran by.

No one parted for me as I rushed down the block. I forced my way through the masses.

I took the stairs by two, not trusting the elevator. Panicking, I grabbed the first outfit I saw and pulled it on. I carried my heels through the dash back.

I had just finished buttoning my jacket as I stepped out of the elevator, my chest heaving.

"Miss Chase, your shirt." Linda said.

I glanced down at my top. I had completely misbuttoned it.

"Great. Is he here yet?" I worked my fumbling fingers through the buttons.

"I sent him to your office."

"How long ago?" I asked.

"About two minutes, Miss Chase."

I grimaced. "Call me Annabeth, Linda."

"Annabeth." She smiled.

"Well, I better go meet him." I started towards my office.

The man stood at the sound of the door. He extended his hand.

"Pleasure, Miss…"

"Chase." I shook his hand but didn't meet his eyes. "Excuse me, I arrived here late." I moved behind my desk. "Did my secretary give you the folder?"

"I have only the files I brought." He said.

"Let see." I pulled a desk drawer drawer open and located a file. "Here it is." I slid it to him. "Mr.?"

"Jackson." He picked up the file and thumbed through it.

I finally looked at his face. He had green eyes and dark hair. His entire appearance carried an aura of déjà vu.

"Looks good." He said finally. "Perhaps we should have a business dinner done time this week to close the deal."

"Of course," I stood up and held out my hand. As he shook my hand, a buzz went through my fingers. I pulled away.

"I'll tell my secretary to notify yours." He gave me a curt nod and was gone.

I gathered my things and packed them into my briefcase. I couldn't get over how familiar he looked. I walked to the restaurant in a stupor.

"Finally!" Thalia cried when I entered the restaurant.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat down. "For your information, it took me twenty-eight minutes to get here rather than forty-five."

"Whatever," Silena interrupted whatever retort Thalia was forming.

A waitress with a curly brown hair and hazel eyes sauntered casually over to our table.

"Are y'all ready to order?" Her voice had a slight southern twang.

Thalia slammed her palms on the table. "We already ordered you-"

"Excuse her," Silena interjected, her voice taking on a serene quality. "But we have waited a tad too long for our meals."

The waitress knit her brows. "You have? Well, I am mighty sorry about the delay. Let me go check on that."

"She's such an idiot." Thalia groaned, watching the woman disappear.

"Don't start a fight," I warned her.

"I know, I know." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"So," Silena began. "I have something to tell you. Or show you."

Thalia sighed. "If you painted your nails a different color, I don't really care."

"No, it's something completely different." Silena held up her hands.

"Wait, I don't—" Thalia started.

I interrupted her by reaching over the table and taking her left hand in both of mine. The ring on her hand sparkled in the light.

"When?" I demanded.

"Yesterday, during the ball." Silena replied giddily.

"And you didn't tell yesterday?" Thalia asked, prying Silena's hand out of mine and inspecting the ring.

"I wanted to do it over dinner. Or over a booth because it appears that our food is never arriving." Silena answered.

"Here, let me try it on." Thalia slipped the ring onto her own hand.

"Thalia, please don't get it stuck." Silena watched Thalia admire the ring on her own hand.

"Here, I'll give it back." Thalia tried to pull it off her hand.

My eyes widened. "It's stuck?"

"No, give me a minute." Thalia's lips puckered as she pulled at the ring. Silena watched with a look of mute horror.

"Annabeth, go help her pull." She ordered.

I crossed to their side of the booth and tugged at the ring, Silena holding Thalia steady.

"It's not coming—" The ring flew off and the force I'd been using to pull threw me backwards. Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for the hard impact of the ground.

It never came. I opened my eyes slowly. Silena and Thalia's looks of panic dissolved into relief then humor.

"Are you alright?" A warm, familiar voice asked.

I glanced up at my savior. He had bright green eyes and dark black hair.

As if by accident, we had met again.

"Percy?" I whispered and his eyes showed the happy glow I remembered from the night before.

He stood me up. "Annabeth?"

I became well aware of the restaurant's diners watching us.

"Perhaps you should sit here with us." I offered.

He slid in next to me. The restaurant buzzed as voices started up again.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm having dinner with my girlfriend, Rachel."

* * *

**R&R? **

**[~CharminglyWitty~]**


End file.
